Wubbzy's Supprise Birthday Party
by Wubbzyfangirl
Summary: Daizy, Walden and, Widget plan a supprise birthday party but they need someone to by them time, and that someone is Daizy. Her diversion just tickles her.
1. Chapter 1

"Lalalala lalalala lalalalalalalala Lalalalalalala," Daizy humed her usual tune while skiping. "Hmm... Wubbzy's birthday is coming up soon, I should plan a suprise party for him," She remembered. So she called Walden, "Yes, yes, yes that's a splendid idea Daizy."

"Great swing by my house to talk about it with everyone," she said. Next she called Widget and the three begun to make a plan. "... After that he might get upset and ask you to build something to get me back so build a (not saying what yet) device Widget (don't worry it's kid friendly) that'll keep him busy with me for at least an hour," Said Daizy.

"Are you sure you can last that long no one has ever lasted more than 5 minutes?" Walden asked. "I know I can because it's for Wubbzy," She said dreamly. "Alright if you think you can last," Widget said. "Let's get started,"said a determined Daizy.

3 days later

"Wow Wow everyone today is the big Wuzzelburg dance and I'm going to ask Daizy to be my dance partner," he said ringing her doorbell. "Wow Wow Daizy would you like to go to the dance tonight with me?" Wubbzy asked. "Oh I'm sorry Wubbzy but I'm going to the movies with Walden tonight," Daizy responded. "Oh okay... see you tomorrow..." Said a depressed Wubbzy. As he walked off he thought, "Wait Daizy and I are best friends she doesn't do things out of the blue like this I better talk to Walden and see if she was telling the truth."

Wubbzy arrived at Walden's house. "I'm not going to the movies with Daizy tonight," said Walden. "Why would she lie about that?" Wubbzy asked. "I think maybe she doesn't want to be your friend anymore," Walden answered. "Why would you say that?" Wubbzy asked. "Has she asked you to come over lately? The way she told you makes me think so?" Walden answered. Wubbzy began to cry. Daizy had been his best friend for two years and they where inseparable he didn't want it to stop. He then explained the situation to Widget. "No problemo I know how you can get her back..." Said Widget.


	2. Daizy's Tickle Torture

"TA-DA the Tickle Torture 3000 this'll tickle anyone for as long as you want it'll make her tell you why she lied," Widget said. "Thanks Widget call her and tell her to come over," Wubbzy told. "Okay but as soon as I do I gotta go," answered Widget. So Widget called her over and then left. Soon Daizy arrived and saw Wubbzy. Daizy why did you lie to me?" Wubbzy asked. "Well... I can't tell you," Daizy answered. "So Widget wanted me to test her new invention on you," Wubbzy explained. "Will it hurt?" Asked Daizy. "No hehehe."

"Stand in the circular device against the wall," Wubbzy ordered. So she did and then her hands and feet where cuffed to the circular device (think of those handcuffs that are built into things like chairs or beds without chains). "Wubbzy what's going on?" Daizy asked. "Daizy this is your last chance why did you lie to me?" Wubbzy warned. "I can't tell you," Daizy answered. "You've left me no choice," Wubbzy said pushing the button and set it for an hour. Just then two hands with feathers emerged and tickled her underarms. "Hehehe Wubbzy thahahat tickles," giggled Daizy. Two more hands came out and begun to tickle her feet. "Wubbzy STOHOHOHOP THIS TICKLES TOO MUCH HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHE!" But he did nothing but watch enjoying himself. Three more hands came out and one lifted her shirt and the other two hands tickled her sides. Wubbzy wanted to get in on the action so he tickled her belly with his tail. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE (pant pant) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE**!" Daizy burst into laughter not even able to plead him to stop anymore. She just kept laughing and couldn't stop sense the breaks weren't even a minute. Daizy continued to laugh at all the tickling and Wubbzy was enjoying himself too much. He just kept tickling, and tickling, and tickling and didn't want to stop. Any chance that Daizy had was now gone. But she held on and didn't tell give up and tell him about the party. But she was slipping. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!**" She laughed so much she couldn't even stutter words anymore. It was absolute torture to Daizy. Wubbzy gave her a break for a bit and let her speak. "How where the first 30 minutes Daizy?" Wubbzy asked. Daizy said "I'm sorry Wubbzy please forgive me." "Too late Daizy," Wubbzy said coldly. He started it up again and next he blew rasberries on her belly. It would only get worse from here her nightmare was about to begin.


End file.
